Misinterpreted Sunlight
by PicturedArtist
Summary: That was the day I turned back on the happiness I was meant to chase after. Pru/Hun
1. Departure

"Gilbeerrrrrrrrt!" I drug out my bellow to resound in the valley to reach the albino skidding down the hill side. He pivoted and grinned an unbearably cocky grin before continuing. His Teutonic knight cape glided as he soared from rock to rock. The sun kissed his white hair (which made it hard to follow him). In day light...there was an aura around him that could make anyone jealous. Night was no different but it was the moon that paid homage to the silver boy. "Gil-" my mouth snapped shut half way through his name. I couldn't help but grit my teeth at the impact and squint open my eyes. He was there, solid as a brick wall...the person I ran into.

"Elizaveta," His voice was at the awkward stage where it didn't know if it wanted to be deep or high pitched. Albeit, his voice wasn't like most boys who had that rough sound to it. His was smooth like molasses. If he didn't have that pitch change once in awhile, it would put anyone under a spell. No one really met his eyes closer than a yard away before, but if they did; they would know they were the color of cherries."How unawesome it was for you to run into the awesome me!" His cocky words were loud and proud although his actions fumbled to see if I was alright. His hands scanned me, never landed, but fluttered about. "I understand you're jealous of my awesome but it doesn't literally rub off on people around me."

"Doesn't hurt to try," I humored his ego by feigning disappointment. His laugh at my remark was annoying. I kicked him in the shin but that didn't deter his laughter. "You leave tonight, don't you?"

His facial expressions grew tight and the air around him tempted to be sliced through with my own words. I could form none. I desperately wanted his nonchalant, carefree, releasing smile to return to his face. He slid a few fingers under the only lock of hair I had falling from my face and brushed it behind my ear. He sent a chill down my spine when he replaced my hair with a tiny pink chrysanthemum. When he withdrew his hand, a few strands of my maple colored hair followed and the last of my breath slid from my lips. I was speechless. Something I did must have been funny because he chuckled lowly and returned my look with a sweet yet sad smile.

"I will be back Miss-Unawesome." He spat in his hand and extended it towards me. I eyed the extended offer like it was poison. It was new...I didn't know what to do. "It's a promise dummy." I beamed and without a second heart beat, spat in my own and squished our hands together. The warm liquid squeezed through my fingers and made me cringe on the inside. We shook on it and he turned, lunged, and was gone.

I wanted to run off after him. I wanted to cling to him with my eyes filled with tears. I wanted him to hear my choked pleas for him to stay. His answer, in my mind, had already been predetermined. "How unawesome!" I wiped at my eyes with my wrist and turned my back on him as he trotted away.

The rocks below me gave out and I stumbled. A sharp pain surged from my ankle to my knee. It throbbed frantically, searching for blood to be delivered to injury. I bit my tongue while gripping to a tree limb but to no avail I collapsed anyways. My head snapped to where Gilbert was and, in a panic, scouted for him. "GILBERT!" My voice didn't make it far. It was all in vain for the silver boy was already out of ear shot. /I have to do this myself/. "How unawesome!" His voice echoed in my head. I grew angry and stood to my feet. This would only disappoint him. Some kind of magic flowed in my veins as I stumbled home.

* * *

"Elizaveta!" I was henned over by my mother who, unlike Gilbert, was tugging at my clothes and roughly moving me to see the damage. At this point, my ankle didn't hurt. Mother made a big deal out of it because it was black. Gripping to the flower from my hair in my hands; blackness shrouded around me. I could only hear my mother scream and the floor beneath me.

That was the day I turned back on the happiness I was meant to chase after.

* * *

Staring at the mirror, my mother combed through my hair. She tugged out the forest trash and tossed it aside. My curls bounced back into place to the middle of my shoulders. Mother was rambling on and on about how unlady-like it was to do what I did and that my cast would chase off suitors. The amount of care I had for the suitors was as tall as the tiles on the floor.

"Eliza do this. Elizaveta do that." I growled to myself. There wasn't any money in my family and there was no title. We were the Héderváry family. Simple as that. There was never a trait in the family to be desired for. My eyes were boring and green, hair a simple maple, and a very masculine figure. Mother said it was due to my age I didn't look more like a girl but I think it was a small lie to make herself feel better.

There weren't any suitors in the picture anyways. The last one to come to my doorstep was Gilbert…and even then it was a joke. I had no clue what my mother thought would happen. Just because when she was little and would get suitors doesn't mean I would get any. Even if I did get one…he wouldn't stay long in the picture anyways. Not many people could handle me. Mom was beautiful and graceful. Some called her a saint. I'm just her tomboy daughter.

"Maria!" One of her friends waved her over and she abandoned her work. I combed through my locks with a splayed hand and messed it up to my liking.

"Eliza…" My mother's voice was stern but "motherly". She had a boy by her side with her hand at the middle of his back. He had dark brown hair with a little sticking up in the front. He wore a pressed lavender tunic and dark tights. He sported what Gilbert and I joked to be "Librarian" glasses. His facial expression was unamused so I matched it. "This is Roderich…"

* * *

A/N: There is no excuse for my absence that would suffice for my viewers. I was just...gone. Sorry...and I'm not done writing yaoi(i'm writing outside fanfiction)...its just I wanted to try this pairing y'know?


	2. Getting to Know the Stranger

I eyed Roderich like he was cattle for sale. Every once in awhile my eyes stalled over some odd detail, but overall he was cleaned and "ready for purchase". I began to open my mouth to speak but my mother cut me off prematurely. "He is your fiancé."

My mouth dropped a couple of inches and could in no possible way be mistaken for excitement, but mother took it as such anyways. Did I have no say in the matter? I stood to my feet, flipped my hair, and wobbled away to my room. My cast thumped against the ground and slowed me down.

"Lady Elizaveta…" a smooth, calming voice, sang. Halfway up the stairs, I turned to look who had followed me. I expected it to be one of the maids my mother hired to feel rich but was never necessary. They just were for show. In place of whom I expected, was the small boy. He was closer to me than I had surmised. I jolted; the cast became the weight of two thousand elephants and dragged me down the stairs. I squinted and anticipated the fall to be a hard one. It wasn't. I was in the boy's arms. Up close I could tell he was smaller than Gilbert but taller than me. "I came to tell you to be careful, but I presume that isn't necessary any longer."

I wouldn't look at him. How could I? All rights of love were taken from me. My future with a man I loved was out the window. He pushed me back onto the stair I was on with all his might. Obviously strength wasn't a strong point for him. He then stepped onto the stair next to me, took my hand, and guided me up the stairs. I still couldn't swallow my pride and look at him; much less thank him.

When I was at the top of the staircase I stomped into my bedroom. I thrashed onto the bed with all my might. A loud thud echoed in my room and no doubt could be heard downstairs. I buried my face into the pillows and silently screamed. He wasn't close behind but he never stepped foot over the entrance of the door. I saw it as peculiar although he scanned the doorframe. For the first time all night he smiled, just barely but it was there, and whispered "Goodnight Eliza." I heard the door close softly and footsteps trail down the stairs.

I lulled to sleep by remembering the past few days in my head. Gilbert and I were inseparable. He always presumed I was a man—so did I—I didn't want to see the facts I could see in the mirror every morning. A few days ago, he had fallen and grabbed the closest thing to him…my chest. That was an adventure more than anything. Despite what had transpired that day, he still treated me like one of the guys. No matter what happened, he didn't treat me like a princess. I slipped? He laughed and said I was unawesome. I had trouble carrying something? He would call me a wimp and show me how to do it by taking my load plus more. It was always a competition with him.

My mind exceeded its limit for dreams after his smile flashed by in a photograph of us together. He had his white uniform on. He had just gotten it for training. He had a short sword and he was flinging it around so proudly. I was wearing my usual Capri's, shirt with my green cape. I was leaning against a random tree in a meadow while he was standing in front of me; pointing to the sky with a grin painted on his face when the photo was taken.

* * *

The following morning, I opened my door and Roderich was there again. He was leaning against the door frame with his eyes closed—thinking I suppose. At the sound of the door, he turned and offered his hand. I took it and he assisted me on the stairs for the second time in 24 hours. My mother was at the foot of the stairs with an overly excited smile and her hands over her mouth like in prayer. She enjoyed this.

He joined us for breakfast before heading out, back home. Our breakfast wasn't awkward but with my mother keeping a watch over us made it slightly tense. She spoke of Roderich showing up two hours before I awoke and just waited for me by the door. When she offered him something to drink or eat, he declined, saying that he would wait for me. She inquired as to why and he chanted a general response, "it's only expected of a gentleman." She said she offered to wake me, but he again declined, saying that as a lady—I could sleep as long as I needed.

I never thought he was sweet, but I still refused to accept him as my special other. I helped my mother clean up the dishes and he waved to my mother and smiled gently at me. I couldn't give a response; he was gone in no time flat. He had waited as long as possible for me. What if he was late? What am I thinking? It didn't matter!

I scraped the syrup off the plates and some leftover sausage tumbled into the sink like it was its only salvation. I picked it up and held it over the trash. My mother teased me about being in love with the sausage link. It wasn't that, and I didn't let it get to me. Gilbert used to tell me about his brother in his free time. The tone he had in his voice when he talked about him, I could tell they were close. He loved his brother and would bring him up as many times as possible. Apparently sausage was like his brother's favorite food. He called it a 'wurst' though. Said it was different than a sausage but like it all the same. I shook the memory and threw the leftover away.

Roderich had come over for the next few days. The days then became a week then two. He continued to help like the first time and never asked for anything. Over breakfast, I learned a bit about him, not much, but a little. His last name was Edelstein and he loved edelweiss. Every day that he darted from breakfast was because he was indeed late to piano lessons that his mother had set up for him. At first he didn't like it but he couldn't deny that it grew on him. He found that it was the best (and sometimes only) way to show his emotions. He started to love all kinds of instruments: piano, flute, violin, well—basically anything he could get his hands on I suppose.

When my mom abandoned the table, Roderich explained to me how he got into this mess. His mother watched over him like a hawk for the previous few weeks and he had a friend…_one friend_. His name was Vash and apparently he was very violent although no matter what the situation, Vash would rescue him—no questions asked. One day, Roderich admitted halfheartedly, his mother accused him of loving the boy. The accusation wasn't far from the truth…it was mostly one sided. Vash didn't even know about the infatuation.

His mother was certain to change his future by setting up an arranged marriage. Roderich had a lot of pride so he didn't back away. He loved and respected his mother; he couldn't—for the life of him—let her down. So he agreed.

"And I'm glad you turned out to be an exquisite lady, Miss Eliza." He halfheartedly smiled and whispered, "I am looking forward to the journey of falling in love with you." He kissed my hand and sent a blush running across my face.

My mother caught the end result of our conversation and was babbling about wedding plans for the next few hours after he left.

It was a sad story in truth about both parties, but none the less we both knew what would have to happen…vows and I do's.

"Gil?" I mumbled while sitting next to the window sill. My cast came off that morning so Roderich wasn't going to continue to help me every morning. I was told by the doctor that I wasn't allowed to do anything strenuous. That included: running, jumping, sparring, and tree climbing. These were all the things I loved to do most when I was with Gil. "Please return safely…"

At the end of the night, I wondered, even if he did return…would he still want to be my friend? My ankle didn't allow me to do anything he'd want to do…I would become a bore and he'd leave for certain…

Leave for certain…How unawesome of him…

* * *

A/N/: Sup broski's. I'm just starting college so I have alot on my mind but here is the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed and I would love the comments! Many suggestions?


	3. Untold Stories

**AN/Sorry Guys! A lot has gone on and somewhere in the middle of things I got addicted to homestuck…like majorly. But! I felt like I couldn't start another a story and leave you guys hanging. Hopefully you guys like the update!**

**For those who read Speak MY Bloody Language…the newest chapter was lost when I switched computers due to computer troubles. It's on a broken hard drive but I'm trying to rewrite it.**

* * *

So unawesome. I raced from where I was staying the second I knew the war was over. My general signed a piece of paper. We had won. I was a war hero. I had so much blood stained all over my uniform but none of it was mine. I am too awesome to get injured. My sword was banged up and I would probably need to visit Vash and see if he could repair it.

Okay so maybe the awesome me had a few wounds. They were wrapped awesomely and tight but as I ran they came loose. I was always a quick healer but they were fresh. Alright, alright, so my running was now a fast walk…but I was making my way to her. I was making my way to Eliza. I had so many awesome stories to tell her. Even though she isn't as cool as me, I know she will love to hear stories of my heroic ventures. It had only been a few years since I deployed and hell I'll admit I missed that woman more than any person could. I know she is waiting for me. It was pact.

It was a long journey but it was only two hours more. My feet pulsed in my boots every mile I went. I had been interchanging running and walking for at least 8 hours now. I don't know how I was able to do it. I didn't stop once. I may have slowed down to where it looked like I stopped but I never did. Must be all the awesome shining through. I needed to see Elizaveta. I wanted to tell her about my brother who helped fight at my side even though he's basically still a kid. He fought alongside us and he helped us win. I had to tell her.

I couldn't run anymore. My breath was unawesomely ragged. An hour away from her. I couldn't stop now but how cool would it be if I brought her something? Yea…that was a good idea. There was a florist near by if I remembered correctly. Tulips…she likes tulips. I scanned the selection of flowers and picked the healthiest red ones they had. I paid and walked out. I could take my time from here. She waited a few years for me to return…what's another hour? I didn't want to ruin her lame flowers.

I couldn't wait to tell her of all the people I met and all the things Ive seen. Wartime was not always rough. There were times when people gathered around at night singing of a brighter day. Of course it continued on in the morning but there were songs that I had memorized for her. I could sing her a song or two the second she sees me. My brother and I created a song together. He named it Einsamkiet. I couldn't wait to sing for her. Ludwig was always missing his lover as well. Ludwig was in love with an Italian coward that he was training to fight.

I wondered why he was trying to teach his lover how to fight. He was always protecting him. We sat around a fire one night and he told me like any other younger brother would tell an older sibling. He did it because he loved him. He did it so that if something happened to him he wouldn't have to worry that his love was hurt. He did it so that he was confident that he would always survive. I sent him home a week or so before I was released. His lover would be surprised for sure.

I stepped onto the brick pathway to Eliza's house. It hadn't changed save the new flowers or new birdbath. Maria was in the garden, doing general weeding and tending to the annual buds. I shouted out to her and she looked my way. She didn't seem very happy to see me. In fact she kind of shooed me off. I told her I was here to visit Eliza and walked by her even though she was yelling for me to stop.

I trotted up the stairs like I used to. I saw skids and scratches on the wood but I paid no mind to it. It seemed like those had been there for years. The carpets were golden with age but it gave it more an antique look. It really fit Elizaveta if she was a proper lady—which she's definitely not.

I knew exactly which door was hers and I was through it in a second. She was standing there, clear as day, just as I remembered her. Okay—so maybe she looked a lot different but that wasn't the point here. Her hair was longer and was curled into a ponytail, pinned with a flower. She was wearing a long green ball gown with loads of embroidery and long white elbow gloves. She had a corset in the middle that tied everything up in both senses of the word. She was beautiful and she was mi—

"Gilbert?" She said incredulously. "if you don't mind, could you not barge into a lady's room? It's ungentleman-like." She just stood with that dumb posh expression that I had seen Roderich wear on more occasions than one. That wimp-ass could never stand up for himself. He was all hung up in rules and regulations of gentlemandome. That uptight son of a- "Gilbert. I mean it…leave. I need to get ready for the dance tonight."

I dropped the tulips at her door frame and laughed. I turned and left. How _unawesome_ it was for me to expect she would wait. How_** unawesome**_ of me to expect everything we were was still the same. How **_unawesome_** these tears felt falling down my cheeks. It was probably just pollen…but it still wasn't awesome.


End file.
